


PaTia Resort

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [15]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: F/F, Fat - Freeform, Overweight, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Pati's managed to construct a resort on Wopal! Shame that it makes all the visitors real huge and lazy.
Series: July Batch 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997





	PaTia Resort

**Author's Note:**

> For Dotai.
> 
> Rupika stands in for the PSO2 MC.

Life as an ARKS operative was turning around. Thanks to the efforts of a select few people, the shadow that had been hidden within central command had been snuffed out, and its influence purged from every branch of the heirarchy. The Dark Falz that had been trying to guide the forces of good for its own interests had been destroyed, and peace returned to the universe…

Well, as peaceful as it can be, anyway. One of those few, Rupika, was currently experiencing the side effects of such. Namely, the way that her waistline had expanded outward over the course of the last few weeks. She still did her duties as a member of ARKS, but it seemed like she had managed to gain weight despite all the effort she exerted during these missions…

Could it be blamed on her decision to focus on Techniques, which meant that she moved around much less than a Hunter or a Braver? She couldn’t say for sure, all that she knew was that she didn’t entirely like how her body had grown.

“What am I going to do…” The purple-haired Neuman muttered under her breath as she cupped her chubby cheeks, closing her eyes as she leaned against the window of the Ship that she had borrowed for her personal use. Whenever she wasn’t on a mission, she usually went here to unwind and think about her life. And considering her current size, it also served as a nice place to hide, so that her body couldn’t be mocked.

As she thought about her size and how it had come to be, she shivered all over once the mental image of Matoi, the girl that she had once saved, crossed her mind. That peaceful and blissful smile whenever the two ate together… It was captivating. So much so that she always lost track of how much the two of them ate. Maybe that’s why she could vividly remember the girl at so many different sizes…

Maybe, to lose the weight that she had gained… Maybe she needed to take a break from Matoi? The thought didn’t sit right with her, but considering the other Dark Falz, the one that she had clashed with several times, was still out there… She couldn’t afford to stay this huge. She had to get in shape somehow.

First and foremost, she needed to clear her head. Relax, pull the weight of everything that had happened off her shoulders. She had heard a couple of things about a resort that had been opened on Wopal, so maybe it was a good idea to head there. Worst case scenario, she’d have to fell another Bar Lodos… and maybe like five more, those things always seemed to pop up one after another, like a game of whack a mole.

Little did Rupika know that a sudden monster attack would be the least of her concerns…

\---

As soon as Rupika teleported to the resort and took the atmosphere of the place in, she felt her worries leaving her mind. It was so peaceful, with the wind from the shore gently blowing through her hair. It had been meticulously built to be extravagant, yet not to the point of being garish. If anything, it felt like a second home more so than anything…

“It’s been so long since I’ve been home, now that I think about it…” The dark-haired Neuman muttered to herself as she slightly adjusted her one piece swimsuit, tugging the fabric out of the crevices so that it didn’t cause any unnecessary burns. She was big, yes, but that didn’t mean she wanted to go through all the bad things of being overweight.

As soon as she stepped through the double doors that led to the foyer, she felt a chill run down her spine. A foreboding feeling, one that she had felt time and time again. Every time she explored a new locale that ARKS had access to, two specific girls would always show up as if on cue to explain what they knew about the place. And since this was technically a new locale, weren’t they…

“Coming… Ath…” A wheezing voice echoed through Rupika’s ear as a certain green-clad Neuman entered the scene, with her sister right behind her. Just as she feared. But this time, there was something different about the ever-present pair of twins. Something that made her confidence sink down into her stomach.

The information broking twins, Pati and Tia. Otherwise known as PaTia whenever the former had the chance to run her mouth. Truth be told, as much as they knew about the various locales, none of that information was exactly new or exciting. They were utterly redundant, and the yellow-clad Tia knew that much. But they kept on doing their schtick, to whoever might listen. Partly because the latter couldn’t bring herself to stop her sister… and because the former was too bullheaded to see reason.

“Eh-Ehe...” Pati stood up straight, her outfit having been replaced by a rather tight looking bikini that matched her usual green colors. Though tight might be an understatement, as the fabric and string was digging into her curves to the point where it might snap off at any second. Not to mention that her body in general seemed to have packed on so many pounds that she could be used as a bed by anybody that was still thin. A phenomenon that, if they were to be taken as a sign, wouldn’t be common for long.

Despite the size, despite the fact that she looked utterly out of breath and despite the fact that she really should be laying down and soaking in the sun like the other guests at the resort, the Neuman kept on chugging. “The breeze..! The sea..! The comfort..!” Every word that left her lips caused her to pant, especially as she tried to spread her arms to emphasize her statements. It just tired her out more. “All of this and moah..! At the PaTia Resort, funded by your beloved information brokers..!”

“Pati, you don’t have to do this every time.” Tia said as she slowly shook her head, patting her sister’s back. Compared to the green-wearing Neuman, she was remarkably fit. That still meant that she was bigger than Rupika, however, as her breasts were having difficulties fitting under the cloth that she called a bikini top. So much so that the ARKS operative noticed the edges of her areola poking out from the top.

The ‘excited’ fatty gasped and pantied, ignoring her sister’s suggestion as she pointed to the sky, adding dramatic flair to her horrid movements. “Enjoy! Your time! At the PaTia Resooortttt…” Unfortunately, that flair was all that she could handle before she tipped over, landing on her ass with her belly jiggling as it pointed straight upward. She was sweating all over, the spots where her bikini ground against her skin were growing redder thanks to the tightness, and she was on the verge of passing out from a combination of exhaustion, heat and… considering the growl that just left her stomach, probably hunger just the same.

Rupika blinked a little in response to what just happened in front of her. “Is… Is Pati going to be okay, Tia?” She didn’t even really process what the spiel had been about this time, more showing concern towards a friend. If worst came to worst, she’d help the Neuman onto her ship and take her back to one of the main ships, so she could get the treatment that she needed.

“She just skipped lunch, don’t worry about her too much.” Tia muttered as she kneeled down, her own belly brushing up against the side of her sister’s as she carefully rubbed her hands along the engorged flab hanging from that waist. “She’s been waiting to do this for a long time, and she ends up working herself to near death just because she wanted to show off. I never know what makes her act this way, but her insistence almost always ends in bad situations like these…”

Pati kept on gasping and panting, her hands slowly raising into the air as she grasped at nothing, drool running down her chin as her barely conscious mind started imagining all the food that she had skipped. “Seafooooood…” She muttered, saliva spluttering out of her mouth in the process…

“W-What made her like this, anyway? And you too, Tia… Why’re you both so… huge?” Rupika didn’t want to outright call them fat. It’d be mean, especially considering she was heading that direction herself.

Tia let out a long and deliberate sigh as she rested against her sister, preferring to save her energy. No reason to end up like her when you could avoid it with ease. “Have you ever tried eating the food that can be made using ingredients from Wopal, Rupika? And I don’t mean just once, I mean day in and day out. You’d be surprised to find out that you gain weight faster than you can burp.”

“S-So, she’s…”

The brief statement brought a nod from the yellow-wearing Neuman. “She pigged out on the stuff ever since we got here, and this is how she’s ended up. We really should be heading home by now, otherwise she’s just going to end up getting worse.” She continued, only for a slight and foreboding glint to appear in her eye. “Buuuuut… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in seeing how much she can take. It’d be some great info to share with other ARKS operatives, in case they ever stop by.”

It seemed as if something had awoken within the more sensible of the two sisters, prompting the color to drain a bit from Rupika’s face. “R-right! Y-You do that, I’ll… I’ll go get some time in the sun, excuse me!” She couldn’t stay for longer, otherwise she might just be the witness to something she would rather avoid.

Once she had left the two brokers behind and stopped her sprinting, she had to stop and pant to catch her breath. In and out, in and out, until she could stand up and look straight ahead once more. There were a few things she’d notice once she regained that sense of balance and fitness again. Like the fact that she had gone straight out the other side of the resort, leaving her in the back where all the pools were. Like the fact that there were barely anybody else here, except for a familiar looking CAST toying with her firearms in the far back…

And that a certain mismatched pair of eyes were currently staring into her own. A pair that were quickly being accompanied by a bright and deep blush on the face that they belonged to. “B-B-Boss?! Why’re you here!? Why didn’t you call!?” And the voice that accompanied that flustered look was just as unmistakable. 

It took Rupika a few more moments before she realized what had just happened, prompting her to fall onto her bottom in shock. She was looking at Io, the Braver that looked up to her like she was the better operative. Not that she really was, the Deuman was great at her job, maybe even better than her in aspects… But that wasn’t why it was shocking to see her here, no.

The reason why the sight of her ‘subordinate’ was so shocking was because she was wearing a one piece swimsuit, just like she was. And that wasn’t the only similarity, as her gut also stuck out like a sore thumb. Just like she had gained weight over time, so had the young Deuman. Was this... an attempt to get closer to her, through emulating her in different ways?

“I-I’m sorry, Io! I didn’t… You, I, I’m…” The Neuman couldn’t find the right words to use, no matter how hard she tried to bounce them around in her head until they sounded right. Instead, she just kept on stammering and stuttering in the face of a girl that she honestly liked. She liked when she got called boss, she liked when she relied on her… and she liked her, maybe as much as she liked Matoi.

The Deuman kept on blushing as she heard Rupika stumble her way through a conversation. She had only asked her why she was here, not anything beyond that. And yet she treated it like it was so much more important, prompting the horned girl to sigh as she climbed out of the pool fully, exposing her excessive hips to the dark-haired girl. “It’s fine, Boss. You don’t have to tell me, I think I can guess why. I don’t need to, and you don’t have to tell me either.” She explained, wanting to lift a weight off her Boss’ shoulders. “Just, can you do me a favor?”

Her Boss nodded, her eyes trailing after the Deuman as she motioned towards two lovely chairs to sit and lean on. One for each of them. “How about we get a bit of sun, get through the day, and then you can tell me why you’re here?” Io asked, and received another nod in return. “Great. Lie down and I’ll get you some sunscreen. Don’t wanna catch a burn.” 

The Neuman climbed onto the chair, already feeling a bit of bliss falling over her as she got the chance to relax. Finally, she got to do what she had come here for in the first place. It was just a shame that it was hard to concentrate on how good it felt to lie down on something soft, when her ‘subordinate’ was here, rubbing sunscreen thoroughly onto her hands so it was easy to rub it off and onto the girl that she admired…

Rupika shivered as the Deuman kept on looking down at her. It was a little humiliating, truth be told, to be stuck in a situation like this. Sure, both of them were fatter than ever, and neither of them really enjoyed the benefits of that extra meat on their bodies, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t feel weird to be looked down on. Not to mention, all of that fat had gathered near their hips and thighs, and if they were to compare it to PaTia, both had managed to gain plenty on their chest resulting in breasts that put both of them to shame. At least they had each other.

As her mind slowly stopped racing forward, the dark-haired Neuman smiled and closed her eyes. Yeah. So what if she was being looked down on, literally? So what if she wasn’t big in the right places like the twins? She… She was happy, as long as somebody else shared her general shape. And that’s exactly what Io did. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing that she was so fat, since she now had a kindred spirit…

“Boss. I know you like to daydream and everything, but I’m done.” Io stated out loud, prompting the Neuman to open her eyes to reveal a thin layer of sunscreen smeared onto her exposed body. Only the parts that were exposed had been rubbed, because the Deuman respected her Boss’ privacy enough to not go deeper. “How about you give it a try on me? Be gentle, alright?”

Rupika nodded as she got up, feeling the wet texture of her sunscreen covered feet rub against the tiled ground before she grabbed the dispenser and squirted a bit of it onto her own hands. How hard could it be to rub stuff onto a friend..?

Very hard, as it turned out. She wasn’t used to how fat either of them were, since not only did it mean that your fingers were like sausages that didn’t bend quite right, but it also meant that her belly would be lifted up on the Deuman’s butt. It made it really hard to get a good grip on the pieces that mattered.

It got worse as the dark-haired girl tried to teach into the spots that she thought needed the extra protection. Which just happened to be spots underneath the swimsuit. She could’ve done what Io did and just keep her fingers to herself after she got the outside covered, but… She wanted to be thorough. And if she had to be honest…

She just couldn’t resist sinking her hands into that fat butt that stuck out on her ‘subordinate’. She could feel the tenderness underneath her fingertip, prompting her to give it a good squeeze, her mind and her focus completely occupied by how good it felt to grasp at a fat Deuman’s body…

The moan that left the girl’s lips were another story, however, was Rupika quickly snapped back to reality once she heard the pleasured exclamation. It wasn’t just an ordinary moan either, it was a powerful one that made the horned girl shiver and gasp, even grow a little wet down there… And only then did it click for the dominant fatty…

She had managed to make her ‘subordinate’ cum.

Guilt and worry flooded her system as she cursed herself for having gone this far. She didn’t even ask Io if she could do this, she should’ve asked. She shouldn’t even have done it in the first place, the girl didn’t try to do it to her, so it was clearly something that she should’ve watched out for. Things were going to get so much worse now…

In the middle of Rupika’s mind racing with worry, she suddenly found herself getting pulled into a hug. One that caused her to plop right down onto the size-appropriate chair, rubbing up against the girl that she had just forced to a climax… a girl that was now blushing more than ever. But not a girl that was angry. If anything, she just looked a little annoyed.

“At least let me know if you’re gonna do that next time…” Io muttered under her breath, before closing her eyes and planting a kiss right on those lips. Her payback for what had just happened. “N-Now we’re even… So, let’s just… cuddle and soak in the sun, okay?” 

Rupika didn’t want to argue against it, as she nodded and wrapped her arms around her fellow fatty as best she could. The Deuman did the same, a smile slowly growing in the blush that had consumed the rest of her expression…

Though the two had ended up here due to a rare and peculiar circumstance… They were going to enjoy themselves for now. Regardless of their weight, regardless of how the two had treated one another, neither of them wanted it to continue. They just wanted to soak in the sun and relax...

What came after this little vacation didn’t concern them, as the two fatties cuddled the day away…


End file.
